


I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked (A Sterek One Shot)

by HelloHeidi_101



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Endless smut, Filth, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, It's all smut, M/M, NSFW, No Lube, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeidi_101/pseuds/HelloHeidi_101
Summary: A One-Shot Sterek Smut-Fic set in Stiles Bedroom.Could be either Canon or AU, that's up to the reader :)





	I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked (A Sterek One Shot)

Stiles straddled Derek's lap, smiling down at his adoring boyfriend as he gazed back up at him, hands linked on the pillow behind his head.

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek, soft and slow, savouring the mind-numbing feeling of Derek 's plump, swollen bottom lip between his own; his head swam in a warm feeling of love and happiness unlike he had ever felt.

Derek unlinked his fingers, slowly trailing them towards Stiles ' hips before taking a soft yet dominant hold on them, keeping their kiss true, letting it sink deeper as he gripped. 

After a moment, Stiles flicked his tongue, hoping to get Derek to open up for him. Derek obliged, but instantly wrestled for dominance and won. Stiles barely put up a fight anyway, allowing Derek to take control of him just like he liked. 

Derek lazily rolled his head from side to side, lightly breaking the kiss and brushing their noses together. 

Stiles sat up, starting to roll his hips to create friction between their bodies. He kept perfect eye contact with Derek the whole time as the grinding feeling started to harden them both.

He slowly licked and bit his own bottom lip, signalling that he wanted more. He ran one finger down the centre of Derek's chest, across his stomach and belly button and then tenderly down his shaft. 

Derek's eyelids fluttered, bringing a slow smirk to Stiles' lips.

Stiles slowly licked his forefinger before lowering it back down to Derek's now twitching dick, running it along the slit. 

"Kiss me again" Derek whispered.

Stiles leaned forward, his hand wrapping around Derek's cock as he did so.

He laced his lips with Derek's and kissed him deeply and passionately, causing Derek to sigh into a moan as Stiles' grip tightened around the base.

Stiles tugged softly on Derek's bottom lip with his teeth before Derek threw his head back with a little hiss as Stiles started to pump his wrist up and down, gripping tight as he twisted, pulling the skin back and forth over the throbbing head. 

Stiles loved watching the pleasure streak across Derek's face as he lay back, eyes closed, taking in everything Stiles was doing to him. Stiles rose up slowly, doing his best not to draw attention to his movements so that Derek wouldn't open his eyes. 

Stiles lowered himself down over Derek's length, running the tip along his crack, which made Derek's eyes snap open.

Derek's heart rate doubled as he saw and felt the way Stiles was painfully slowly teasing him.

The pre-cum leaking from Derek's cock was just enough to lube Stiles up for him to slide the tip in. 

Stiles winced as the head of Derek's cock pushed past his tight rim. They'd never had sex without being stretched out first and Derek's 8 inches were going to be a challenge going in dry.

Stiles braced his palms against the front of Derek's shoulders while Derek took a soft hold of his hips. 

They kept eye contact, breathing heavily as Stiles sank down just half an inch at a time.

Derek worried each time Stiles winced but kept going when Stiles assured him it was okay. The pressure of Stiles' tight hole around Derek's dick was sending his head into a spin. 

Stiles used the length and girth of Derek's dick to stretch him out, waiting for the intense pleasure to make its way through the pain. Every time he rose and fell back down on Derek, he loosened up a little more. 

"Stiles" Derek moaned, throwing his head back as Stiles tight hole squeezed at his cock.

Stiles' pace intensified when he saw what it was doing to Derek. He started to relax and roll his hips in long drawn out strokes down on Derek, filling himself with Derek's length.

Derek breathed intensely, running his hands up Stiles' alabaster form, twisting at his nipples and caressing his every curve. 

Stiles threw his head back in a long, drawn out moan as he finally sank right down to the base of Derek's cock. Derek sat up, wrapping an arm around Stiles' waist and cupping his jaw with the other hand.

"I love you baby" Derek whispered into a kiss against the corner of Stiles' mouth.

"Oh my God, Derek" Stiles moaned quietly into a kiss, "God I love you so much"

Derek adjusted his angle, lifting Stiles up, wrapped tightly in his arms and laid him on his back on the bed. He kissed him deep and slow as he rolled his hips, burying himself in Stiles in long deep thrusts. 

The intensity had Stiles' head swimming in euphoria as he ground his body between the sheets and Derek 's hips.

Derek ran his hands up Stiles' arms, tenderly pinning his wrists above his head as he carried on kissing him along his jaw, neck and collarbone.

They twisted, turned, moaned and nipped at each others skin, loving and slow and soft until Stiles whispered to Derek that he was getting close.

Derek sucked at Stiles' neck as he quickened his pace, swiftly bringing on Stiles' orgasm. 

Stiles came between them, smothering their stomachs with sticky white ropes, letting out a toe curling moan before his body went weak with pleasure, Derek swiftly following, shooting stream after stream of hot shots into Stiles ' prostate, drawing his orgasm out as they came together.

Stiles winced as Derek's throbbing cock fell from him, laying beside him and pulling him into him to snuggle against his chest.

"You are incredible" Derek cooed as they held on to each other, Derek running his fingers through the ends of Stiles' hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this one and if so, I'll do a few more ;)


End file.
